Yu-letide
by CounterKnight291543
Summary: On the Yu-boys first Christmas together, they exchange gifts. Fluff and cuteness ensue. Set in a random AU where Yuya and his counterparts were split into their own bodies, and all four of them are in a relationship together (and living together). A Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Dimensionshipping one-shot to coincide with Christmas 2017!


Yu-letide

"Yuya, Yuto, Yuri WAKE UP!"

Yugo jumped up and down on their king size bed, waving his arms excitedly and shouting at the top of his voice. He had a huge child-like grin on his face, his cheeks red with excitement.

Yuto groaned and tightened his grip on Yuya who lay next to him, his back pushed up against his chest.

"Is it that time already?" Yuto mumbled, his eyes half lidded as he looked up at Yugo.

Yuri began to stir in response to the racket produced by Yugo's shouting. He was being held by Yuya who was still sound asleep, his arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

Yuri stretched his arms out, his fingers only finding the empty space where Yugo had lay only minutes ago.

Startled, he sat bolt upright, a panicked expression etched onto his face.

"Yugo where are you!?" he yelled, completely unaware of what had woken him up.

"Err Yuri I'm right here." Yugo bent down and waved a hand in front of his face.

Yuri growled and lay back down, turning away in embarrassment. He hadn't meant to appear so concerned, he had a reputation to uphold after all.

A snicker and a yawn came from behind him, the first likely to have been from Yuto.

Yuya was starting to wake up now, and as his eyes fluttered open, his signature smile spread across his face.

"It's time guys," he said sleepily, almost purring as Yuto stroked his hair.

"Time for what?" Yuri asked, already knowing (and dreading) the answer.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Yugo screamed, bouncing higher and higher on the bed.

"You disturbed my beauty sleep for this?" Yuri huffed, still unimpressed at being woken so abruptly.

"Come on Yuri," Yugo smiled, shaking him gently. "You know you can't get any more beautiful than you already are."

Yuri's face flared at the compliment, heat creeping into his cheeks.

Yugo could say the dumbest things sometimes he thought, but his child-like innocence always made his compliments come off as sweet and lovable.

"Flattery, Yugo my dear, will get you nowhere with me." Yuri shot up and tackled Yugo to the bed, earning him groans from both Yuto and Yuya as they landed on top of their tangled legs.

"I suppose we should get up then," Yuya sighed resignedly, as Yugo and Yuri writhed around at their feet, the former trying to tickle his boyfriend into giving up.

Yuto responded by pulling him closer and burying his face into the nape of his neck. "Five more minutes" he breathed, his voice heavy with affection.

Yugo and Yuri eventually tired, but Yugo's boundless enthusiasm and limitless energy meant he was the first to sprint from the room and charge down the stairs, eager to open his presents.

Yuto and Yuya were next to go, both holding hands as they crept down the stairs into the darkness of the living room.

Yuri reluctantly followed behind, his face still red from Yugo's compliment and his incessant tickling.

Once he'd made it downstairs he yanked open the curtains, allowing Yuya and Yuto to take up residence on the sofa.

Yuya was clinging to Yuto like a koala to a branch, leaning into him and nuzzling the crook of his neck. Yuto was more than happy to oblige him, placing an arm around his shoulders to assure him he was there to be held on to.

Yugo was sat by the tree, scanning the presents for his own, the aquamarine in his eyes lit up with excitement and anticipation.

The tree was a beautiful natural pine, its green lustre only outshone by the harmonizing artistry and elegance of its decorations.

Yugo had insisted that they all decorate it and that it should represent how close they had all become.

Yuri naturally had declined, but Yugo's puppy dog eyes coupled with Yuya's promise of cake (and Yuto's threat of no hugs or kisses) had convinced him otherwise.

And so, they had decorated their tree as one, each boy adding their own personal touch to it.

Yuya had been first, dangling some classic bells on a few of the pines, and (somewhat prematurely) a huge golden star at the top of the tree. He had first pick of the lights, and thus chose some red and green ones which he insisted was the traditional festive choice, but the others (Yuto especially) knew it was just so they matched with his hair.

Yuto, being wise to this, decided to add some lights of his own, purple and black ones to represent both his dimension and his hair having gotten the idea from Yuya. Along with the lights, he added some black baubles and placed them as close as possible to Yuya's decorations, which Yuri liked to tease him mercilessly about.

Yugo, although desperately wanting to have gone first, had to go third because he'd totally forgotten about it whilst working on his D-Wheel. When it came time to decorate though he added the most adornments, using literally every Christmas decoration under the sun. From reindeer to presents to snowflakes, they were all there. His finishing touch was of course some lights of his own, yellow and blue to match the pattern set by Yuya and Yuto.

Yuri, although disinterested at first, came to enjoy adding his own flair to the decoration of the tree. He tidied up the others' work (which was haphazard and somewhat random, especially Yugo's) and added some things of his own, dangling some silver roses on the odd pine and some golden acorns on others. After tending to the tree's needs by watering it and trimming it (his job, and he wasn't letting anyone else even attempt it), he wrapped some purple and pink tinsel around the length of the tree, before finishing with his own violet tinted lights.

The result was a multi-coloured and somewhat over-decorated tree, but the colours strangely worked perfectly, and it was beautiful in its own right. It held importance for all four of them, and that was what really mattered to each of them, to have a piece of their own individual personalities and identities adorning _their_ tree.

Yuri waltzed over, admired his handiwork on the tree for a moment, quickly scowled at Yuya and Yuto, and sat in front of the sofa, his back pressed up against it.

"Can we open the presents now!?" Yugo shouted, beaming at Yuri with a huge grin.

Yuri sighed and looked up at Yuya and Yuto for an answer.

They were sharing a kiss, lips locked passionately together with Yuto staring attentively into his boyfriend's eyes.

Yuri made a face and folded his arms. "You two are unbelievable, you can not take your arms of each other, it's revolting."

Yuya and Yuto laughed as their lips parted.

"I think someone needs some attention," Yuya sang, lying across the sofa (and Yuto) to lean down and access Yuri's face.

Before Yuri could protest Yuya pulled his head towards him and peppered his cheek with kisses.

Yuri growled menacingly until Yuya silenced him by slowing his kisses and planting them closer to the crook of his neck.

Yuya was such a nuisance, he thought as he bit his lip and turned to meet his lips with his own.

After sharing a sweet kiss that had Yuri seeing stars (it was way too early in the morning for this), Yuya pulled back and whispered, "We should probably open the presents now, before he explodes," pointing at Yugo who was still beaming with excitement.

"Fine," he agreed reluctantly.

"Yugo!" Yuya smiled. "You can grab our presents now, but only the ones that we're giving each other, we'll open the other ones later."

Yugo's grin somehow got even wider and it wasn't long before he'd identified which presents were which amongst the huge pile of gifts. He pulled out the four he was looking for and set them down at Yuri's feet, before sitting beside him.

"Who wants to go first then?" Yuto asked them, sitting up and leaning down to eye the labels.

"Ooh me, me me me me me!" Yugo screamed, unable to sit still.

Yuya and Yuto laughed, and even Yuri felt a smile tugging at his lips.

"Go on then Yugo, open your present," Yuto sighed, smiling down on him from above.

"Sweet!" Yugo punched the air. "Which one of you is it from?"

The four of them had decided to all buy a gift for each other, but to cut down on costs and considering they were going to get tonnes of presents anyway from all of their friends, they thought it best to only buy one gift each. They had decided who they were each going to buy for by pulling names out of a hat, but in the end they had decided amongst themselves who should buy for who.

"It's from me you dolt!" Yuri chided. "If you would be so kind as to cast your mind back to a month ago when we were deciding these things, you'd know I specifically asked for you!"

Yugo smiled innocently at him and Yuri just sighed. "Come on get on with it."

Yugo grabbed the large box-shaped gift in front of him, the largest of them all.

He tore into the pink and violet wrapping paper, the meticulously wrapped present soon completely uncovered from its packaging. Underneath the paper lay an ordinary cardboard box, plain and uninspiring.

"…A box?" Yugo questioned with a frown.

"Open it," Yuri ordered, a genuine smile on his lips.

As he slowly pulled back the flaps, as the contents of the box became visible to him, a broad smile re-emerged to light up his angelic face. His eyes were wide like saucers, gleaming with excitement and gratitude.

"NO WAY," he cried, pulling out the object that lay within and holding it above his head.

It was a brand-new riding helmet… and its design was astonishing.

Like his old helmet it was coloured a slick white, but it had a much glossier finish, with a single stripe of cobalt blue running its length from back to front. Its design was far more intricate than that however. Etched into its sides, as if they had been engraved by hand, were an equal number of stars. Around these gilded stars were emerald shaded rings, three dimensional in appearance, to represent the tuning required for a synchro summon.

Yuri wanted it to be as personal as possible to Yugo, without going completely over the top, and what better way to do that than to honour the place from which he came?

Yugo cradled his new helmet, his face shining with adoration. "Yuri I can't believe this… this is the best Christmas ever!" he yelled, holding it up to sky once again.

Yuri smiled and rolled his eyes. "At least when you inevitably crash and-"

Yuri was interrupted by Yugo leaping across the room to hug him, silencing him as he squeezed him in a tight embrace.

"Yu…go…I…can't…breath," he choked as Yugo hugged the life out of him.

Yuto and Yuya laughed as the two boys rolled around the floor.

As Yugo tired, his grip loosened and Yuri was left red-faced and gasping for air.

"That was a great idea Yuri, I didn't know you had such a talent for picking out presents," Yuto observed, eyeing the craftsmanship of Yugo's helmet.

"I'm just _that_ thoughtful," he smirked, regaining his breath and composure. He tentatively sat back against the sofa.

"Who's next then?" Yuya asked, looking between the three other boys.

"Yuto Yuto Yuto! It's Yuto's turn!" Yugo smiled, still cradling his helmet. Before Yuto could protest, he picked up his present from the pile and handed it to him. It was messily wrapped with way too much tape, but Yuto was going to put that down to it being a strange shape and not to Yugo's terrible wrapping skills.

"Open it!" he shouted, sitting down in Yuya's lap to get a better view. Even Yuri turned around to see what it was, the shape peeking his curiosity.

Yuto aggressively ripped through the paper, as being gentle had failed thanks to the wads of tape wrapped around it.

As the paper fell away, a soft fluffy black spot became visible.

At seeing this, Yuto instantly fell about laughing, his cool demeanour completely melting away.

"I can't believe you actually got it me!" he cried, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"What is it Yuto? Tell us!" Yuya whined from next to him, Yugo sat expectantly on his lap.

Yuto pulled off the remaining wrapping paper and showed it off to the rest of them.

It was a soft, plushie, purple and black dragon with a huge love heart emblazoned on its chest. The words 'I Love Dragons' were printed across the dragon's wings, and although the toy was relatively small, its wings were huge! It had bright yellow eyes and a mandible that made it resemble Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon…

"I saw it in the store on the corner a few months back when I was with Yugo," he explained. "I joked around saying it was really cool looking and that I wanted it, but Yugo could obviously tell I wasn't joking!"

He placed the dragon between his legs and leaned over to give Yugo a kiss and a hug, with Yuya immediately grabbing it and cuddling up to it once Yugo had hopped of his lap.

"An excellent choice Yugo," Yuri remarked with a smirk. "Yuto does need softening up and that should more than help him with that."

Yuto stretched out a leg and kicked Yuri in the back of his head before reaching down and grabbing a gift from the pile. It was a small box, wrapped neatly in black and purple paper.

He then turned around and crossed his legs, facing Yuya who was busy cuddling his dragon.

"For you, my love." Yuto held out the gift and offered it to Yuya, who was smiling uncontrollably at the gesture, his face flushed red.

Yuri was pretending to throw up at what Yuto had said, but stopped once he caught Yugo scowling at him for ruining a nice moment.

Yuya crossed his legs and placed Yuto's dragon in between them, before taking Yuto's gift and beginning to unwrap it.

There wasn't a lot of wrapping paper, and once it was all off he was left with a small jewellery box.

Yuya slowly opened it with bated breath, eager to find out what could possibly be held within.

Inside was an expensive looking black bracelet, with five precious stones set into its width, their colours an obvious homage to his relationship with the three of them. A vibrant aquamarine represented Yugo, an iridescent pink pearl for Yuri and a dazzling amethyst for Yuto. Yuya looked to have two stones, set further apart from the others, a ruby and an emerald. In the space between them was some writing that Yuya didn't understand. It was a bunch of numbers, all seemingly random. He didn't care about that at the moment though, he was too awe-struck at just how special the gift appeared to be.

Yuya held it up, earning a gasp from Yuri and Yugo.

He bit his lip with excitement and curiosity. "Yuto, this is… amazing! It's so personal and… and…"

Yuya leapt forwards and hooked his arms around Yuto's neck, lost for words at how much it meant to him.

"Sorry," he laughed, into the crook of his neck. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, you deserve it Yuya." Yuto rubbed his back before letting him go.

Yuya pulled away and stared at the bracelet in his hands. "What are these numbers here?" he asked, pointing at the numbers engraved into the material.

Yuto uncharacteristically scratched the back of his neck nervously, before locking eyes with Yuya.

"They're co-ordinates..." he explained. "...co-ordinates for the exact place I first met you, in Central park all that time ago."

Yuya put a hand to his mouth to stop the _awwww_ leaving his throat, but to no avail. Yugo seemed to be doing the same, although Yuri was back to making vomiting noises.

"It's so you know that, from the moment I first laid eyes on you, I loved you… and I always will."

Yuto's words were sincere and loving, and _my God Yuto was perfect_ Yuya thought.

"I love you too," he replied shyly, slipping the bracelet onto his wrist and cuddling up to Yuto, kissing him under his chin as he did so.

"Bleh," Yuri spat (although he _really_ didn't want to admit it, but that was the cutest thing he'd ever seen).

Yuya untangled himself from Yuto in realisation that there was one last gift to give. He leaned down and grabbed his present, in traditional red and green wrapping, before handing it to Yuri who was now sat cross-legged and facing the couch.

"I hope you like it!" he beamed, snuggling comfortably back up to Yuto.

"Hmph," was the response from Yuri, who was calmly unfolding the paper on the sides of the long rectangular box.

He was left with a pink box, its edges trimmed gold.

He lifted the lid and peeked inside curiously…

Atop a cushioned white interior, lay a rose.

It was made of pure crystal, its stem and leaves radiating a slight green hue, its head a gleaming array of pinks and reds that glistened in the morning light.

Yuri took the lid off completely and picked up the rose in both of his hands, his mouth agape.

The rainbow of lights on the Christmas tree danced through its sparkling body, bands of colour glimmering off of its crystalline surface.

At the base of the stem was a single word, his name, followed by an engraving of a heart.

Tears began to tug at the corner of his eyes and he felt a lump forming in his throat.

"Yuya, I… It's…"

Tears were suddenly streaming uncontrollably down his face, the love and appreciation he felt just too much to bear. He brought his arm up to try to hide it, but he wasn't fooling anyone.

Yugo rushed to his side and pulled him into a tight embrace, with Yuto and Yuya sitting up concernedly. Yuri pushed him away and placed the rose back into the box carefully, before hiding his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"It's okay to cry Yuri," Yugo assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not crying… I just have something in my eye is all… Both of them."

Yuya and Yuto were sat on the edges of their seats, desperately wanting to reassure their boyfriend.

"Does this mean you like it?" Yuya asked, a little afraid that it was his fault he was crying.

"I-I love it," he cried, before his voice suddenly became quiet and hushed. "It's just… I've never had a present like this before… in fact I don't think I've ever had a present at all before."

Yuya, Yuto and Yugo all looked at each other, shocked at Yuri's admittance.

"Yuri come here," Yuto spoke, his voice warm with reassurance.

Yuri was hesitant at first, but he got up and sat in the middle of Yuto and Yuya, quickly covering his eyes again once he was there.

Yuto pulled him close and held him, with Yuya soon joining in and hugging him tightly from the other side.

"We love you Yuri, and we're here for you," Yuto cooed, stroking his violet locks tenderly.

"Yeah and that rose is just the beginning," Yuya said softly. "You're gonna get so many more awesome presents now you're with us."

Yuri uncovered his eyes and pressed his face hard into Yuto's shirt, crying even more now. "I-I love you guys so much," he spluttered, his voice almost completely muffled by the fabric.

Yugo piled in at hearing this, throwing himself onto the sofa next to Yuya. He reached across and placed a hand on Yuri's.

Upon feeling Yugo's touch, he immediately took his hand and interlaced their fingers, squeezing as tightly as he could.

"This has been the best Christmas I've ever had..." he sobbed happily.

"...and I'm never letting any of you go, ever…"


End file.
